Modern mobile devices, such as smart phones, smart watches, tablets, and the like, operate when sufficient charge is stored in their batteries. Currently, a single cable connection can be used to both charge the mobile device and allow for data transfer between the mobile device and a charger. Some modern mobile devices can charge their batteries via wireless charging. However, there is no effective way to utilize a single point of exchange system to wireless transfer both power and data to a device from a separate computer or other data source. Thus, improvements in integrated data transfer and wireless charging methods are desired.